pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
KirakiLine - 11/19/2016
Mizuki: Hi! Welcome back to KirakiLine! As always, your hosts are SHiMer: SHiMer. Nice to meet you all. Mizuki: Okay, today we will be revealing a new Prism8 the and interview her along with Yuzuki-chan. But before that, first off, we have some Copying Time! Shion: Ivanly must really like this corner to have it in every volume... (Yes Shion, I love this corner xD) Jewlie: As always, I'll start! (Mikan) Gerun! Mikan-nano! Yoroshiku-angel! Shion: (Janice) I'm Jewlie's younger sister, Janice. It's a pleasure to meet you. Hikari: JEWLIE HAS A SISTER?! Jewlie: Yep ^^ Mizuki: (Pepper) Peropita! I'm Pepper! Hikari: Etto... How do I even... (Falulu) Falulu-desu. Nice to meet you. (xD) Chiharu: (Jewlie) Hello! I'm Jewlie! I'm a goddess, but I started being an idol! Jewlie/Mikan: I'm hungry-nano T_T Mizuki/Pepper: Me too! Chiharu/Jewlie: *Glomps Shion/Janice* Janice! How are you doing? Are you liking Parajuku so far! I told you becoming idols was a great idea! Shion/Janice: I am NOT having fun! And if we go to the root of the problem, it's your fault! Chiharu/Jewlie: Don't be like that! I know deep down, you really like it! When are you debuting? Let's do a live together? Hikari/Falulu: Here! It's milk! Jewlie/Mikan and Mizuki/Pepper: That's not food(nano) Hikari/Falulu: Eh? Then... How about the gateau chocolat I got from Mahou-chan the other day? Jewlie/Mikan: Gateau... Mizuki/Pepper: Chocolat? Hikari/Falulu: It's an extremely delicious cake! Jewlie/Mikan: Cake-nano! I'll take 10 of those! Mizuki/Pepper: What's cake? Is that good? Hikari/Falulu: Here! *Gives the two of them slices* Jewlie/Mikan: *Tries to eat them all xD* Mizuki/Pepper: I wish it was a lot more meaty... *Tries to eat slowly when inside she wants to swallow the entire thing xD* Shion/Janice: I'm not interested in performing a live! I just want to go back and never come back here as a baby again! Mizuki/Pepper: *Sees Shion/Janice and Chiharu/Jewlie* It's a phoenix! Mum said those can come back to life! I'll take one to eat! *Lunges at them* Shion/Janice: *Dodges* Don't come near me, insolent fool! Chiharu/Jewlie: *Gets bitten* Ah! Hikari/Falulu: Ah! Pepper-san, please don't do that! You can't eat Jewlie, okay? Mizuki/Pepper: *Lets go* Fine... Shion/Janice: Phew... Mizuki/Pepper: But I can eat her right? *Points at Shion/Janice* Shion/Janice: EH?! Mizuki/Pepper: ITADAKIMASU! Shion/Janice: Get away from me! *Dodges* Jewlie/Mikan: Eh? There's more food? *Looks at Shion/Janice* Shion/Janice: I'm surrounded by insolent fools. This is all your fault, Oneesama. Hikari/Falulu: What does "insolent" mean? Shion/Janice: Eh? That's... ARGH! Everyone's also an idiot here! Chiharu/Jewlie: It's fine, isn't it? Everyone's having fun ^^ Shion/Janice: *Angry vein* I'M NOT HAVING ANY FUN AT ALL! Bell. Mizuki: FINALLY! Why am I Pepper again? Hikari: I barely had any screentime this time! Jewlie: Does that mean Shiharu is also a ship now? Chiharu: I've already got someone I like though, and Shion-san likes Mizuki, so it won't be canon I'm afraid ^^ Shion: Besides, it was just acting... Mizuki: We're having a very short program today because there seems to be a problem with the streaming (aka issues with Ivanly' PC xD) so we're moving straight on to Prism8 corner! Hikari: Those who watched our collab with Galactical Campaign may know, one of our members was Yuzuki. Shion: As promised, we'll be interviewing her along with the member we're revealing today. Chiharu: And that member's name is... Jewlie: Mirazuki-chan! Mizuki: Yep yep! She's my future self! In other words, Prism8 has the past, present AND future forms of me! I know, it's awesome! Shion: And with that, we'll be interviewing the two of them today. Hikari: Yuzuki-chan! Mirazuki-chan! Come on! Mirazuki happily skips onto stage and Yuzuki shyly drags her feet. They both sit down in the seats next to Mizuki. (So the order of sitting rn from left to right is Jewlie, Shion, Yuzuki, Mizuki, Mirazuki, Hikari and Chiharu) Hikari: Then, first let's do some introductions even though everyone knows you already. Mirazuki: HAI! I'M MIRAZUKI! Also known as future Mizuki, nice to meetchu~ Shion: ... Jewlie: Mama? Shion: Sorry. I'm just bad at dealing with her. Mirazuki: EH?! That makes me sad T_T WHYYYYYYY SHINOCCHI WHYYYYYYY Shion: Shut up. Chiharu: Everyone, you're making it hard for Yuzuki to introduce herself ^^" Mirazuki: Ah whoops! Sorry! Yuzuki: I-I'm Yuzuki... N-Nice to meet you all... Chiharu: Etto... *Didn't hear her coz she was too soft* Jewlie: *Also didn't hear her but doesn't say anything* Mirazuki: COME ON SPEAK UP I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING AND I'M HERE! SHiMer (3): She went ahead and said it! Yuzuki: U-Um... I'm Yuzuki, nice to meet you... Producers raise the sensitivity of Yuzuki's live and asks her to repeat. Yuzuki: I'm Yuzuki... Mirazuki: That's a lot better! Mizuki: *Faces the camera* Yuzuki's quite shy, so please excuse her quiet voice ^^ With that out of the way, let's move right along to our first question. What made you join this team? Mirazuki: I joined coz I remembered in my time the Mirazuki then didn't want to join and I really want Prism8 to happen so I'm helping past-Mizuki which is present-Mizuki right now so she will help Yuzuki in the future and then she will help the past-Mizu- Mizuki: *Collapses coz she didn't understand at all* Shion, Hikari, Chiharu and Jewlie: *Sweatdrops* Yuzuki: I joined from Mizuki's invitation... A-And I thought i-it would b-be fun... Chiharu: *Barely hears it* R-Right... Jewlie: (Whispers to Shion) Mama... I-I... Shion: (Whispers back) What? Jewlie: (Whisper) I feel like it's going to leak... Shion: (Whisper) Aren't you a grown-up goddess?! Jewlie: (Whispers) I am but I'm still Jururu! Shion: *sighs, then signals Meganee next to the camera for ads* Mizuki: *Sees Shion make the sign* Etto... We're cutting to a quick CM break for a few minutes ^^ Chiharu: Don't change the channel though! We'll be right back~ ---- Shion: *Takes Jururu offstage* Remind me next time to take care of this before we go live? Jururu: Ai! Yuzuki: I-I'm going home... Mizuki and Hikari: EH?! Why? Mirazuki: Aren't you having fun? Yuzuki: B-But it's just so scary! Hikari: Excuse me, but are you really the past self of those two idiots over there? I mean... They're extremely loud and- Chiharu: Hikari-chan ^^" Hikari: Eh? Hikari turns around and sees Mizuki and Mirazuki in a dark corner of the studio sulking. Hikari: Oh... Whoops... Shion: *Walks back with Jewlie* What's going on over there? Jewlie: I'm guessing Hikari-chan said something? Hikari: WHY ARE YOU BLAMING ME??????? Shion: And... What about this one over here? *Sits back down and looks at Yuzuki* Chiharu: She wants to go home... Jewlie: Why? Yuzuki: ... Shion: Nervous? Yuzuki: *Slowly nods* Mizuki: *Pops out of nowhere* I'm nervous too! Shion: When'd you get back here?! Mirazuki: Just now! Chiharu: You two really are birds of a feather ^^ Mizuki: Like I said, I'm nervous too! Yuzuki: R-Really... Hikari: Yeah, so am I! Chiharu: I have to admit, I am too. Shion: I could be better... Jewlie: Being nervous in front of a camera is natural ^^ Mirazuki: I'm so nervous I can't even go crazy! Shion: What have you been doing the past 5 minutes? Mirazuki: Being half-crazy! Shion: Is that even a thing? Mirazuki: Yeah... Shinocchi-who's-about-2-years-younger-than-me Shion: You just HAD to rub that in, didn't you? Mizuki-even-more-idiotic-than-the-one-I-know... Mizukis: *Back in their corners of depression* Yuzuki: *Giggles* Hikari: Ah! She laughed! Chiharu: As expected of Oneesama~ Shion: 1. I'm not your elder sister. 2. That wasn't meant to be a manzai act Jewlie: Isn't it fine, mama? Shion: *Gives up xD* Yuzuki: Thank you, really ^^ Jewlie: Are you ready to continue the interview then? Yuzuki: I'll do my best. Meganee: The ads are almost over! Be on standby please! Chiharu: Your timing couldn't be any more perfect either ^^ Mizuki: Let's get this show on the road then! Hikari: You really are... Fast... ---- Mizuki: Hey! Welcome back to KirakiLine! We're back with our two special guests, Mirazuki and Yuzuki! Chiharu: Let's move straight on to our next question, which we also asked Eclipse. What kind of member will you be as a member of Prism8? Mirazuki: The crazy one! Shion: Let's add "annoying" to that title as well. Mirazuki: *Corner of depression* Yuzuki: I... I guess I'm the quiet one ^^ Hikari: Yeah... That sounds about right. Question for Mirazuki! When are Mizuki and Oneechan getting married? Shion: HUH?! Mizuki: *Goes red* Mirazuki: Soon! Jewlie: Could you be more specific? Mirazuki: Within the next few years! Hikari: Oh... Okay... Mizuki: Oh! Looks like that's all we have for our interview~ Mirazuki: EH?! Already?????? Yuzuki: *Sigh of relief* Mizuki: Can we bring that Prism8 picture back up? Hikari: One member left!!!!! Jewlie: She also changed poses I see ^^ Shion: Is that a yukata or something? Mirazuki: OHHHHHHHHH OMG SHE LOOKS SO GOODDDDDDDDDDDD I want that hairstyle! Mizuki: *Clears throat* Please tune in to the next volume of KirakiLine if you wanna find out who she is! Bye! Category:KirakiLine Category:Ivanly912 Category:Roleplays Category:Roleplay